


Beat of the Drums

by StormEnchanter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a cop in this, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, and he works with the Sheriff, teenage bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEnchanter/pseuds/StormEnchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't think too much about it when your boss invites you out for a drink or even when you describe the band's drummer as being kinda hot...turns out the drummer is your boss's son, your boss-the local town Sheriff. Derek hopes he can make it out alive by the band's first song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of the Drums

**Author's Note:**

> So this lovely Sterek fic was inspired by the lovely and amazing hoechlinth's Sterek au gifsets, and if you aren't by the time I'm writing this following them, then I suggest that you follow them on tumblr.

            If Derek could remember a moment in life in which he had been more screwed than he was right now, nothing was coming to mind

            It was a Saturday night, the bar was packed and beer was flowing as steady as water. He was slowly nursing his own mug of beer as the crowd in the bar patiently waited for the band to come on stage and perform. He had seen a flier for the band on the way into the bar, but hadn’t really gotten a good look at it. He peered up at the stage, the drum set and the amps were the only thing set up on the stage currently, his eyes narrowed as he tried to get a good look at the band’s name. The drum set had a large logo emblazoned on it- realistic styled wolves running against a blue background, he could barely make out the band’s name from where he was sitting.

            He lifted his mug of beer to his lips and took a sip of the beer, he glanced over at the Sheriff was nursing his own drink and staring at the empty stage. Derek had thought it odd that the Sheriff- his boss- had invited him out for a drink. Don’t get him wrong, this act of social kindness wasn’t what struck him as odd. He and the Sheriff had eaten lunch together multiple times and were close to each other enough to know personal details about each other’s life. The lights in the bar on the stage dimmed, bring the entire establishment into a near pitch black state. The stage lights slowly brightened after a few heartbeats, showing the silhouettes of a trio on stage who could be none other than the band; Derek could see that one of them was a woman. The stage brightened considerably as the lead singer of band stepped forward to the mike. Derek could hear a table of women behind him tittering about the attractiveness of the singer, which Derek did have to admit that the singer was attractive, he was like the poster boy of rock bands. Tussled hair, black tank top, and a tattoo that wrapped around his arm. The singer smiled at the crowd and leaned forward until it seemed as if he was kissing the mike. “Thanks for coming out so see us tonight-we’re the Wild Wolves!” He winked at the crowd and nodded at woman on the other side of the stage who had her hand resting against her guitar. She bowed her head as her left fingers slid up and down the frets of the guitar and her right hand held a pick as she strummed on the strings.

            Derek thought the melody coming from the guitar was nice, it was rogue and vibrant; dark and edgy, but a mellow melody that was full of life. The drums slowly started coming in after, a beat that started out slow and began to pick up as the singer tapped his foot along with the beat of the song.

"Slowly crawling underneath your skin. This feeling of trepidation-" Derek's eyes zeroed in on the drummer. He spun the drumsticks through his fingers as they came falling down on the cymbals and the drums with a tenacity and vibrancy that left Derek’s body pulsing with each thump of the bass drum.

            Derek stared at the drummer, he sort of thought he looked familiar and kind of hot, though he couldn’t quite place that weather and where he had seen the drummer before. Derek smiled as he lifted up his mug of beer and pressed it against his lips, taking a swig.

            “You’re smiling. I take it you think this a good band?” He glanced over at the Sheriff who had seemed to speak his first sentence of the night.

            Derek placed his mug back on the table, “actually I was more focused on how hot the drummer is.”

            If only Derek had known how much he really would have regretted making such a comment that entire night, much less for the rest of his life. Derek watched as the Sheriff turned in his seat to completely stare at him, that familiar look of anger that started with the creasing of his brows and the tensing up of his jaw were forming on the Sheriff’s face. “I’m his father, jackass.”

            Derek’s face fell at those words. Now that Derek thinks about it his boss might have mentioned on more than one occasion that his son was in a band. Whoops. No wonder he thought it was strange that the Sheriff invited him out to not only drink but watch a band perform on a Friday night.

            Derek’s thoughts turned to how fast he might be able to book it out of here and make it to his car and how fast it took for the Sheriff to draw his gun. Derek pressed his tongue nervously against the roof of his mouth as he knew that was only a fraction of what the Sheriff could do to him, the least that could happen to him was that he could get placed on desk duty for a few weeks, or put him in jail, or murder him and get away with it. Derek could feel the Sheriff attempting to burn a hole in the side of his face, he nervously picked up his beer and slowly sipped at it as the band played on.

            When the song ended, Derek placed his mug back onto the table and pushed back his chair, the legs scraped against the floor. He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder, he looked down at the hand and then up at the Sheriff’s face. He didn’t need to even talk just to understand what the Sheriff was trying to say. He stayed put in his chair and watched as the band finished wrapping up their scent. A round of applause as loud as thunder descended upon the bar as the band made their way down the steps and started to walk over to the table where he and the Sheriff sat at.

            “Dad!” the drummer called out as he came near the table, the Sheriff got up out of his seat and hugged his son.

            “What did you think about our performance?” the Sheriff glanced at Derek before answering his son.

            “It was great and I’m proud of you guys. At least I know years of letting you practice in the garage have paid off.” The Sheriff laughed as his son crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He seemed to notice Derek when he did so.

            “Dad, who is this?” The Sheriff motioned to Derek. “Derek, this is my son Stiles and his friends Scott-” He pointed to the leader singer, “and Scott’s girlfriend Kira.” He pointed to the guitarist. She leaned across the table to shake Derek’s hand.

            “So anyone hungry? I think I’m up for making taco’s tonight.”

 

            The night air was cool on Derek’s skin as he walked to his car, his stomach fool of taco meat, tortilla’s, and beer. He was fishing for his cars keys in his pocket when he heard a shout behind him.

            “Hey, wait!” Derek turned his head to see that Stiles was running towards him. Stiles skidded to a halt in front of him, he leaned forward and practically raised himself on his tip toes so that he could stare into Derek’s eyes.

            “You weren’t much of a talker at dinner.” Stiles poked at his chest. "You work with my dad, right?" Derek nodded as Stiles took a hold of his hand, he could hardly beleive that another human being could be both soft and so ridiculously warm in comparison to the cool chill of the night's air. Stiles reached into his pocket and produced a thick sharpie marker, he uncapped it with his teeth and started writing on Derek's hand, when he was done, he curled Derek's fingers over his palm so that whatever was written there was hidden by Derek's fingers. Derek watched as Stiles placed the cap back onto the marker and shoved the marker back into the pocket of his jeans.

            Stiles smiled as he did so, he cocked his head as he stared into Derek's eyes. "You know drummer's have very good views of the audience,” Stiles leaned forward until his lips were near Derek’s ears, “so maybe next time you’re checking me out, you can at least take me out for a cup of coffee.” He pulled back, and smiled flirtatiously at Derek before running back to the house.

            Derek glanced down at his hand and slowly uncurled his fingers, revealing a number written by his palm.

 

            “Wait, that’s it? That’s how you and dad started dating?” Derek watched as his preteen daughter raised her brow and crossed her arms. He wondered whether it was him or Stiles that she developed such a stubborn personality from.

            Derek nodded his head, “well there’s more to it, but-”

            “But nothing!” Stiles quickly interjected as he came dashing into the living room with large bowl of popcorn and an arm hastily pressing large oversized bags of sugary sweets to his side. Their younger son was clinging tightly to Stiles legs, like a predator that wouldn’t let go of their prey. As Stiles approached the couch, he lifted up his leg, allowing Derek to pry their son off of him. “That’s the end of the story and the rest you’ll never hear until both me and daddy are old and senile and living in a futuristic nursing home.”

            “But!” Their daughter started to say.

            “No buts, I don’t want to hear it. It’s family movie night and right now there’s a marathon of classic batman movies that we’re missing.” Stiles sat down on the couch right next to Derek, dumping all of the sugary treats onto the coffee table in front of him and placing the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

            It was three hours later when Derek found themselves on the second movie of the marathon. His son’s head was pressed into his side and his fingers twitched as they gripped and released the bundled fabric of his shirt. Derek turned his head to look at Stiles who was fast asleep, their daughter’s head rested on his lap and an arm was wrapped around her shoulders. There were open packets of twizzler’s and m&m’s resting on the table with an empty bowl of what long ago had held popcorn until Derek had watched his husband and children devour the bowl in an ungodly manner. Derek sighed as he pushed himself up off of the couch, he groaned as he felt his lower back popping. Stiles stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening as he brought a hand up to rub at his sleep crusted eyes.

            “Sorry, did I wake you?” Derek whispered. Stiles shook his head.

            “Why was she asking you about how we met earlier?”

            “She and I quote, ‘can’t understand why her daddy happens to be super old!’ Do I look old to you?”

            Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek’s shoulder as he stifled a laugh. “Well someone was complaining about their first gray hair this morning.”

            “That’s such a low blow, but I still love you.”

            Stiles patted Derek’s leg, “me too, but please don’t ever tell her how much of a bad law-abiding young adult I was.”

            “Oh?” Derek raised his brow, “you mean don’t mention the times you snuck out in the middle of the night or how I was pretty certain your dad was going to throw me in jail.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes, “my dad wasn’t going to jail his coworker. Shoot you probably, but not throw you in jail.”

            “Oh wow, that’s absolutely comforting.” Derek mumbled as Stiles pressed a kiss against his cheek.

            “Are you going to moody all night or are you going to help me get these kids to bed?” As Derek pressed his daughter against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms entwined around his neck. He watched Stiles from the corner of his eyes, picking up their son and switching off the TV with the remote in his other hand. Derek smiled to himself, this wasn’t something he would ever give up.


End file.
